Multi-Verse
Multi-Verse Universe 550 (Prime) Prime: The main Universe is Earth-550 it is also referred as Earth Prime. Earth Prime is the regular universe and it has most of the comics in that area. Favorite Universe Old: '''Earth-550.0 This world is a copy of the original keystone that the Multiverse resided on. Until TOAA changed the boundaries so Earth-550 became Earth Prime. '''Secunde: This earth is unlike any other it is a different dimension stored within Earth Prime's Universe. It's called Earth-550.1 and to normal Earth Prime members it's called Earth Secunde. This Earth contains alternate version of Noctus and Renegade called Camazotz and Allegiance (respectively), this world has different and the same historical events. Hitler won WWII, 9/11 never happened, eventually Hitler died and the Rogue took over and saved everyone, then the Rogue appeared to die out because of The Hidden Dragon. The Hidden Dragon took over the west side of the Controlled Regions of Old America (United States). Tertie: Earth Tertie which is Earth-550.2 It can also be considered as' (Earth-Zen). '''Ninjas, Samurais and people with Chakra, Ki and Spiritual powers! How crazy can this world of the year 1573 get?. Favorite Dimension '''Quarte:' 'The Other World' is a world full of conspiracy and demented societies. This is a post-apocalyptic world, some would even say worse than Earth Secunde. Quinte: Not as bad as any other Earth. Quite peaceful compared to the others. It has it's normal conspiracy and all of that sort and it's mostly similar to Real World (Earth 2001) except that it has superheroes and villains. There's some people from the different Earth's and it's pretty cool considering the fact that none of the superheroes have any powers that are crazy, most heroes don't even have powers and some have powers of people who had them in different dimensions. This world is for the die hard fanboys and casuals who just want to get into something that's closer to reality than Earth Prime. Sextus: '''Similar to Earth Quinte in the way that it's heavily based in reality but with some powers and other things like some advanced tech. There are differences, for instance some things are opposite. For example instead of Manny being Shadow or Noctus he is Saint. His parents stayed together and he is a junior until his parents get murdered. Yeah some pretty serious stuff going on here. '''Septimo: Orcs vs Humans vs Demons. What? Hold up man, this may be some crazy stuff. It's similar to Earth Tertie (Zen) but with more Medieval aspects and more spiritual powers than superhuman. There's a mystery at our hands here. Universe 5640 Neo Earth: The rebooted Earth 550, the number for this Earth is Earth 5640, this Earth is canon but only after Battle Of The Celestials. This Earth has 70% of the same events but with new characters and the same characters. New things are created and some stay the same. Some characters have different names and some are completely different overall. This world is actually the closest to ours, it doesn't have different countries and it has all of the same events of the real world (Earth 2001) while also retaining the magic of Universe 500. Oh yeah it combines every major dimension in Universe 550. Nostalgia Earth: This is an alternate canon reality which coexists with Neo Earth, 90% of everything that happened in Earth Prime happens here with new stories but the same lovable characters and stories. Real Life Real World: (Earth 2001) The real life where Manny and all of his friends make the comics. Alternate Universes Old[[Earth-0| Prime Earth]] (Earth-0): This world is the keystone that the Multiverse resides on. Until TOAA changed the boundaries so Earth-550 became Earth Prime Earth Digishatter: (Earth 554) This earth is almost the exact same as Earth 550 but there's way more characters because there was a Freefall event in this world and Digitalo completely rules the world in 2105 Earth-Sensuga '''is in the far far future in a different Universe far far away. The year is 9875 and there are people who are chosen by Azami, the A.I. of Noctus from Earth-550 and she leads people who chose their favorite Sensu armor and fought the evil threat of the Chungu, Disfanyx and Churbon. Most heroes and villains from Earth-550 are adapted to fit in a world like this. '''Earth-440 is a crossover Universe that merges Earth-330 and Earth-220 Earth-330 is A Universe where lots of new non-canonical characters are formed Earth-220 is the irreverent Universe that holds the Fenbos, aka The Fenbo Universe Earth-110 is the zombie Universe Earth-555 is where the NGC Video Games take place Earth-222 is where the Propaganda verse people are made, some travel to Earth Prime and become canonical Earth-545 is where everything is all different, it is basically a mob boss ruled world with gangs every where, people relate it to the GTA series but we called this the Re-verse or Gangster-Verse Earth-1760 '''is the Steampunk Age, imagine if Technical Advances weren't around until the year 1990. Well this world takes place in the year of 2027 but has only Steam-powered advances and some electricity. 3rd Favorite Universe '''Earth-1920118 '''is the very non-canon non-profit world of Star Wars that collides with Engee Comics' Earth-550. Earth-2542 is where the universe has a lot tension, the Champion-Verse or Champ-Verse and has amazing things. '''Earth Primus (1115149) '''Earth Zen combined with Earth Prime in Gido Pagan Jo with lots of historic people from the Renaissance Era of Europe and Feudal Era of Japan. Character Example: Risuku (Waizu Gyaretto) '''Earth-901 '''is where almost exactly the same as Earth-550 but it is more realistic and less cosmic tension but more human advances '''Danger Zone (Earth-180) is Noctus, Risuku Incorporated and their Rouge's Gallery in Republic State only. No One else Agency Verse (Earth-365): No genetic powers until humans mate with aliens around 2122. No far fetched fantasy powers or magic (example; Squidman, Moby and etc). No aliens until 2105 and they are accepted the mass population in the year of 2175, no fantasy, temporary powers exist like drugs and serums, very few super heroes and super villains like Raymon, Retgoor, Blue Jay and Red Robin (almost exactly the same like their Prime counterparts). All sci-fi. Creed Verse (Earth-152): Like the Agency Verse but not that same. Chthonic Verse (Earth 999): What would happen if things were a bit different? Super Verse (Earth-43): Earth 550 wants to be like this world! Hybrid Verse (Earth 2751): Dawn Of Amalgamations 'Cognate Verse '(Earth 54): Very Ambiguous